1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pneumatic ratcheting wrenches in general and to an improved ratcheting mechanism in particular.
2. Prior Art
Ratcheting mechanisms including pneumatically driven ratchet wrenches are well-known in the mechanical art.
In such prior art devices the ratcheting pawl engagement relies on the friction between spring loaded balls and flat unrestrained rotatable washers. Typically, springs are encased in a cavity within the shank spindle, one ball with each spring. Short-comings of this mechanism are that the spring is encased in a cavity within the shank spindle, the ball load working on the spring from one direction only, over stressing the spring and putting unbalanced load on the shank spindle causing wear on the opposite housing yoke, and with possible rotation of the washer surfaces causing loss of available ball friction. All of these effects combine to prematurely nullify the ratcheting engagement to make the tool inoperative.